Fiction
by minamintsoo-haruki
Summary: Kau dan aku akan terus bersama. Kau takkan pernah bisa lepas dariku. Meski hanya dalam mimpi belaka, hanya fiksi, tak akan pernah kubiarkan dirimu lenyap dari pandanganku. Akan kurengkuh dalam pelukanku selamanya... dalam hatiku... Jeongmal mianhae... Saranghae,saranghae,saranghae,saranghae, saranghae... Based on Fiction MV - Beast :) with my story version. DLDR! HunHan ver.
1. Chapter 1

Jeongmal mianhada sudah lama tidak update *bow90drajad* /(_ _)\...

Ini dikarenakan Soo sedang di tengah sibuk-sibuknya. Makanya hiatus dulu. Tenang, lewat dari tanggal 10 bulan ini, di jamin semua FF yang terhambat akan dilanjutkan.

Ini FF dibuat berdasarkan MV Beast yang judulnya FICTION. Waktu pertama kali denger lagunya, langsung aja cari lirik sama translatenya. Akhirnya, langsunglah terinspirasi untuk membuat FF ini. Soo nekat buat plotnya sampai ending... Meski nanti mungkin akan ada perubahan.

Meski udah buat plotnya, tetep aja ga ada waktu untuk nulis. Akhirnya pending, deh...

Soo mau lihat reaksi kalian saat membaca prolog ini. Semoga kalian suka, ya. Kalau tak suka, tak usah baca...

**Title : FICTION**

**PROLOG**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Angst**

**Rating : T+**

**Disclaimer : Story based on FICTION MV, Beast. But, all casts are belong to theyself**

**Warning : YAOI, Typos, alur yang kecepatan / berantakkan, gaje(?), ect...**

**Note : Don't Like Don't Read. NO Flame, NO Bash, NO Plagiator.**

**With Love, Minamintsoo~**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading~**

**.**

Bagaimana perasaanmu saat orang yang kau cintai sepenuh hati **mengkhianatimu**?

Bagaimana perasaanmu saat orang yang kau cintai dengan tulus **meninggalkanmu**?

Bagaimana perasaaanmu saat orang yang kau cintai bertingkah seolah **tak mengenalmu**?

Rasanya begitu sakit... bagaikan tercabik-cabik oleh pisau...

Darah yang keluar tak pernah berhenti sampai darah itu habis...

Dada yang sesak seolah akan mati saat itu juga...

Jiwa yang lembut nan hangat itu menjadi beku, tak berperasaan.

Tak ada rasa apapun.

Seluruh panca indera bagaikan tak berfungsi sama sekali.

Rasa dingin yang menyelimuti semua orang, tak ia rasakan.

**HAMPA.**

Senyuman, semangat, kebahagiaan... semuanya musnah tak tersisa sekeping pun. Yang ada hanyalah kegelapan, rasa sakit, dan penderitaan yang tak pernah berhenti.

Puluhan, ratusan, bahkan ribuan kali mencoba bunuh diri, namun tak kunjung tiba di akhirat. Sakit yang tak dirasakan, tatapan kosong, tak bertenaga.

Untuk apa ia hidup sebagai **manusia**?

Untuk apa ia hidup di **dunia**?

Untuk apa ia ada bila tak ada yang men**cinta**inya?

**SALAH.**

**Semuanya salah. **

**Ini semuanya salah. Tak ada yang pasti di dunia ini. **

Kenapa Tuhan mengizinkan dirinya untuk berada di dunia yang kotor ini? Bahkan para malaikat langit pun memandangnya sedih dan penuh luka.

**Tangisan?**

Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa menangis bila air matanya telah kering sejak hari itu?

Sejak hari itu, ia menangis tanpa henti hingga kering. Senyuman tak pernah ia bisa lukiskan kembali.

Saat ada seseorang, orang itu pergi dari kehidupan dan menambah luka sukma di hati. Luka yang terus mengeluarkan darah...

Apa yang harus ia perbuat?

Ia tak bisa melakukan apa pun...

Mati? Bunuh diri ataupun dibunuh pun tak kunjung mati.

Menjadi orang gila? Ia sudah menjadi gila sejak hari itu.

Berdiam diri bagaikan patung? Sudah menjadi kegiatan utamanya di dunia ini.

**APA **yang harus dilakukan?

Ia tak bisa mati karena ia... ia adalah seorang malaikat penjaga.

Malaikat penjaga yang jiwanya tersesat... jiwa yang tersesat selamanya dalam kegelapan.

Kegelapan yang mencari terang. Namun, terang itu telah redup. Hanya kegelapan yang tak kunjung habisnya. Jiwa yang diselimuti kegelapan selamanya... Menakutkan bukan?

Jiwa yang tersesat di dunia tanpa arah lebih mengerikan dibanding jiwa yang hidup dalam api neraka...

Kini, ia menunggu sebuah keajaiban. Sebuah keajaiban yang tak akan pernah muncul. Hanya mimpi kosong belaka...

**.**

Baiklah, ini prolognya. Ceritanya akan sangat berkembang dan inti cerita ini dari MV nya. Namun, alurnya menurut cerita Soo sendiri. Jadi akan sedikit berbeda. Semoga kalian suka.. ^^


	2. Chapter 2 : Our Life, Real World

**Title : FICTION**

**PREVIEW**

**CAST : Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan, Byun Baekhyun, ect...**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Angst**

**Rating : T+**

**Disclaimer : Story based on FICTION MV, Beast. But, all casts are belong to theyself**

**Happy Reading~**

**.**

**.**

.

Seorang _namja_ tinggi dengan kulit yang begitu putih dan wajah tampan yang hampir sempurna itu terlihat tengah berdiri di pembatas balkon apartemennya dengan mata terpejam. Memakai sebuah kaos oblong dan celana pendek putih yang cocok dengannya. _Namja_ berambut coklat karamel itu menengadahkan kepalanya. Wajahnya tenang tanpa ekspresi. Ia menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya pelan.

"_Mati itu menenangkan... mati itu menenangkan... mati itu bahagia..."_ Batinnya terus mengatakan kalimat itu berulang-ulang.

Dari balkonnya, ia menundukkan kepalanya dan membuka kedua manik matanya yang berwarna hitam kecoklatan. Ia memandang jalan raya yang ramai dengan kendaraan yang berlalu lalang di sana. Kedua tangannya mengepal pada besi yang membatasi balkon dengan udara. Sekali lagi ia menarik nafas panjang, lalu mencondongkan tubuhnya pada udara. Kakinya sudah melayang dari tanah.

"HENTIKAN!"

Sebuah seruan yang nyaris berteriak itu membuatnya menghentikan sejenak aktivitasnya itu. Seruan dengan suara yang tecekat.

"Oh Sehun! Apa yang kau lakukan, _EOH_!? Kau mau mati!?", teriaknya pada _namja_ yang berdiri melayang di balkon apartemen itu. Tatapannya menyiratkan kecemasan dan ketakutan yang luar biasa, sementara Oh Sehun, _namja_ itu masih dengan tanpa ekspresinya. Sehun berbalik dan menghadap orang yang berteriak padanya. Orang—_namja_—yang sudah sangat ia kenal.

"Baekhyun _hyung_? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?", tanya Sehun dengan nada datar. Baekhyun, namja yang berteriak tadi berlari menuju Sehun dan memeluknya dari belakang.

"_Geumanhae_... jangan lakukan hal bodoh, Sehun. Semuanya sudah terlambat. Sudah terlambat...", lirih Baekhyun. Sehun tak berkutik.

"Apa maksudmu, _hyung_? Aku hanya ingin mencoba bunuh diri,  
ucapnya dengan datar.

"Maka dari itu, hentikan! Luhan _hyung_ tak ingin melihatmu seperti ini, Sehun-_ah_! Dia tak menginginkan hal ini... Sekali pun kau mati, kau tetap tak akan pernah bertemu dengannya lagi, Sehun... Percayalah.."

"_Hyung_, aku tahu ini salahku. Semuanya salahku. Apakah aku tak boleh bertanggung jawab?", ucap Sehun lemah.

"_Andwae_! Sudah kukatakan Luhan _hyung_ tak menginginkan hal itu terjadi! Dia tak menyalahkanmu, Sehun! Maka dari itu..."

Sehun mendorong Baekhyun dari pelukannya secara kasar membuatnya jatuh seketika. "Maafkan aku _hyung_. Tapi, baik ia menginginkannya atau tidak, aku tak peduli. Yang kuingikan hanya bertemu dengannya dan memperbaiki semuanya. Meski itu pun hanya mimpi belaka... _Mianhae_..."

"Sehun! Jangan lakukan!" Baekhyun berusaha menghentikan. "Maaf, tapi keputusanku sudah bulat. Jangan hentikan aku, _hyung_. Terima kasih atas semua hal yang kau lakukan padaku selama ini, _hyung_. Sampai jumpa...", ucap Sehun dengan senyum tipis. Ekspresi yang bercampur aduk terlihat jelas sekali di wajahnya hingga ia akhirnya mendorong dirinya sendiri dari balkon apartemennya dan terjun ke tanah melewati pepohonan di bawah sana.

"SEHUN!"

Baekhyun menghampiri balkon yang telat ia hentikan. Baekhyun melihat kebawah untuk melihat keadaan dan berbalik, berlari menuju dasar apartemen untuk melihat keadaan Sehun. Meninggalkan seorang _yeojya_ yang kini sudah mematung pucat pasi melihat semua adegan yang sangat menyakitkan hatinya. Melihat Sehun yang bunuh diri. Suaminya.

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1**

**A Few Month Before...**

Sehun dan Krysal berjalan bersama di trotoar. Krystal merangkul lengan Sehun mesra dengan beberapa paper bag belajaannya di tangan satunya. Sedangkan Sehun hanya memasukkan satu tangannya ke saku jeans. Krystal, kekasihnya yang sama sekali tak ia cintai. Ia hanya menikahinya karena status dan cewek itu menginginkannya. Sehun yang saat itu tengah dilanda rasa benci yang lebih kuat dibanding cintanya pada kekasih sebelumnya, memutuskan untuk menikahi Krystal tanpa cinta dan mengakhiri hubungan dengan kekasihnya sendiri pada saat itu tanpa mengetahui apa pun.

.

Jung Krystal, _yeojya_ keturunan American-Korean, istri sah seorang Oh Sehun. Mereka menikah sekitar satu bulan yang lalu. Wajah Krystal yang cantik dan tubuhnya yang langsing selalu menjadi incaran para lelaki. Namun, Krystal hanya mempermainkan mereka. Hingga akhirnya ia bertemu dengan Oh Sehun. Satu-satunya _namja_ yang tak tertarik padanya. Merasa tertantang, akhirnya ia memanfaatkan kedudukan ayahnya untuk menikahi Sehun. Krystal ingin menguasai Sehun sepenuhnya. Sepertinya ia mengalami _loves at first sight, eh?_ Meski ia tak mau mengakuinya karena gengsi. Sebagai orang kaya raya dan keluarga terpandang, kenapa tidak?

Berkat bantuan ayahnya, Krystal berhasil menikahi Sehun dengan mudah. Tapi, yang membuat Krystal jengkel adalah sifat Sehun yang begitu dingin dan tak peduli padanya. Tak jarang ia marah pada Sehun, tapi tak pernah digubrisnya. Krystal sendiri tak pernah habis pikir. Kenapa dia mau menikahi _namja_ itu? Ralat, memintanya—memaksa—untuk menikahinya tanpa mengetahui sifatnya luar dalam.

Jika Krystal berniat memacari Sehun terlebih dahulu, mungkin sirna sudah harapan—keinginannya—untuk menikahinya. Hanya saja, ia bukan _yeojya_ yang suka berbasa-basi. Ia ingin segala keinginannya segera terpenuhi. Dan selalu berhasil berkat ayahnya. Gadis yang egois, eh?

Oh Sehun sendiri juga termasuk keluarga konglomerat. Saat ayahnya tahu bahwa Krystal, anak dari rekan kerjanya ingin menikahi Sehun, anaknya, ayahnya langsung setuju. Sejujurnya Sehun tak menyutujuinya karena sudah memiliki kekasih yang tak pernah dikenalkan pada siapapun kecuali sahabatnya. Namun, kemudian ia berpikir lagi.

Saat ini ia dilanda rasa benci yang teramat pada kekasihnya. Padahal, ia sangat mencintainya dengan tulus. Alasannya? Gampang. Kekasih Sehun, Luhan, adalah namja yang terlalu baik. Saking baiknya Luhan, ia selalu memperingatkan Sehun yang dulunya nakal untuk selalu patuh dan menuruti ortunya. Sehun yang teramat cinta, menuruti semua perintah Luhan hingga ia menjadi anak yang baik dan selalu jujur. Berkat sang kekasihnya, Xi Luhan.

Sehun merasa inilah takdirnya bertemu dengan Luhan yang bagaikan malaikat yang turun dari surga ke hadapannya. Hidupnya. Maka, dengan mudah ia menurutinya. Tapi, ada satu hal yang membuatnya kesal pada Luhan.

Luhan sendiri yang menyuruhnya untuk meneruskan perusahaan ayahnya yang tak ia kuasai. Namun, saat Sehun harus pergi beberapa hari atau bulan karena pekerjaan, Luhan justru tak mengizinkannya. Inilah yang dari dulu Sehun tak suka. Kekasihnya yang tegas, ceria, dan selalu menjadi penyemangatnya menjadi lembek,cengeng hanya karena cinta. Sehun tak pernah menyukai hal ini dari siapapun.

Sehun menjadi benci dan semakin benci bila mengingatnya. Sampai-sampai rasa benci itu mengalahkan rasa cintanya yang teramat tulus untuknya. Untuk pertama kalinya. Inilah alasan Sehun mau menikahi Krystal. Berusaha melupakan Luhan, kekasih yang ia campakkan setelah beberapa bulan tak saling kontak dan bertunangan dengan Krystal. Istrinya sekarang. Meski ia tahu ta akan ada perasaan apapun pada Krystal.

Seelah putus dengan Luhan, Sehun merasa hilangnya Luhan dari kehidupnya membuat hidupnya kembali menyedihkan seperti dulu. Sebelum mengenal Luhan. Bahkan mungkin lebih parah. Ia tak pernah bisa tersenyum, apalagi tertawa dari hati lagi. Seolah Luhan adalah jiwanya, jiwanya pergi dan meninggalkan seonggok tubuh tanpa jiwa. Itulah yang mungkin terjadi padanya. Membuat semua orang khawatir karena perubahan drastis dari dirinya. Meski ia merasa baik-baik saja.

Namun, sampai sekarang yang tak Sehun pahami adalah pacarnya yang terdahulu terkenal cengeng dan selalu menangis dengan hal yang mengharukan malah terlihat sangat tenang saat Sehun memutuskan hubungan mereka lewat telepon. Sehun bicara dengan tenang seolah tak perduli dan tak menyukainya lagi. Kekasihnya saat itu yang seharusnya menangis untuk tak menyetujuinya—bayangan Sehun—malah juga dengan dinginnya menyetujuinya tanpa mengetahui perasaannya saat itu.

Sehun kebingungan, tapi ia tak mengambil pusing. Dengan begitu, ia tenang. Rasa bencinya yang lebih besar dibanding cintanya itu ia pendam jauh-jauh dan berusaha melangkah kedepan bersama _yeojya_ yang bahkan sama sekali tak ia kenal luar-dalam. Hanya melihat status dan usaha cewek itu mendapatkannya. Sehun dengan tenangnya menyetujui semua itu karena ia berusaha melepaskan diri dari kekangan cintanya terdahulu. _Yeojya_ itu mungkin memiliki cinta pada Sehun Tapi Sehun tidak. Entah bagaimana kedepannya hidup mereka yang sudah menikah hampir sebulan itu. Dan akhirnya, roda takdir itupun mulai kembali berputar...

.

Sehun masih berjalan dengan Krystal yang yang dengan mesranya mengalungkan tangannya pada lengan Sehun. Sehun hanya memasang wajah datar menanggapi _yeojya_ berstatus istrinya itu berceloteh tentang dirinya sendiri.

Entah ia sadar atau tidak, semua orang mencemaskan keadaanya yang kembali seperti dulu setelah kekasihnya menghilang dari kehidupannya. Membuat istrinya sekarang kebingungan sesekali kesal atas ingkah laku Sehun yang begitu dingin. Dimana Sehun yang dulu, sebelum ada kekasihnya yang merubah segala hidupnya. Kini ia sudah membuangnya. Ia melupakannya. Membuatnya kembali ke masa lalu.

"Sehun-_ah_, kau dengar?", tanya Krystal pada Sehun yang sedari tadi hanya diam saat ia berbicara.

"Hmm," gumam Sehun. Krystal mengerutkan keningnya kesal.

"Ya, kenapa kau dingin sekali, _eoh_? Aku kan bertanya, kau mau apa untuk makan malam ini!", seru Krystal. Sehun tak menoleh. Ia terus berjalan menghiraukan Krystal.

"Ya, Oh Sehun! Aku istrimu sekarang! Kenapa kau mendiamkan aku, _eoh!_?", seru Krystal sekali lagi. Sehun masih diam. "Lalu kenapa? Apa aku tak punya hak untuk diam?", ucap Sehun dingin.

Krystal tercekat. Ia mengeram kesal, menghentakkan tangannya untuk melepas galutan tangannya sendiri. "Kau benar-benar membuatku kesal, Oh Sehun. Jangan buat aku menyesal sudah menikahimu!", bentak Krystal menatap tajam Sehun yang tak bergeming.

Sehun memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku jaketnya. Sehun menghela nafas berat. "Apa masalahnya?", tanya Sehun balik.

Krystal mengeram kesal. "Baiklah, terserahmu-lah Sehun! Aku duluan!", ujarnya. Ia awalnya tak serius, hanya ingin mengetes Sehun. Tapi, sepertinya prediksinya salah. Sehun dengan tenangnya berjalan sambil memandangi jalan seberang dengan tatapan kosong. Krystal tak habis pikir. Apakah ia mencintai _namja_ yang salah?

Krystal berbalik dan kembali ke sisi Sehun. "Sehun-_ah_, ayo!", bujuknya merangkul lengan Sehun. Tapi, tak digubrisnya. Krystal semakin jengkel. Ia berusaha menarik Sehun, tapi gagal.

Sehun masih terus berjalan hingga akhirnya kedua matanya tertuju pada seorang _namja_ imut di seberang jalan menunggu lampu hijau untuk menyeberang. Seketika, Sehun menghentikan langkahnya tanpa disadarinya.

Ia tak sadar langkahnya terhenti. Membuat Krystal semakin jengkel dan marah. Matanya masih tertuju pada seorang _namja_ manis yang lebih pendek dengannya. Memakai sebuah jaket tipis, skinny jeans dan sepatu kets putih dengan tatapan kosong sepertinya. Sehun membuat mulutnya berbentuk "O" sementara tatapannya datar, namun penuh arti.

"Sehun-_ah_... Ayo cepat! Kita pulang!", seru Krystal untuk kesekian kalinya hari ini. Apa ia tak lelah marah-marah setiap hari karena hanya seorang Oh Sehun yang bahkan tak membalas perasaannya?

Sehun masih tak berpaling. Matanya semakin menerobos pada seorang _namja_ imut yang sangat tak asing baginya. Sangat-sangat tak asing. Tubuh ringkih itu... Rambut cokelat lembutnya dan bola mata cokelat itu... Oh, tidak. Tatapan itu begitu dingin. Sedangkan Sehun sudah menyipitkan matanya untuk melihat lebih jelas _namja_ yang diseberangnya. Dan terkejutlah ia.

"_Namja itu... dia_..." Sehun terdiam. Ia tak bisa lagi mendengar suara Krystal dan usahanya untuk terus berjalan dan suaranya yang terdengar sangat marah. Seolah dunia berhenti seketika. Sehun dan Krystal—terpaksa—berdiri di ujung jalan penyeberangan. Sehun berhadapan dengan _namja_ imut yang sangat tak asing di kehidupannya. Tatapannya mencelos terlihat sakit. Dadanya terasa perih dan sesak, nyaris membuatnya tak bisa bernafas.

Ia menghiraukan segala omelan Krystal yang tak mengerti apapun kenapa Sehun berhenti tiba-tiba. Sehun juga tak bisa mendengarnya. Yang jelas, segala perhatiannya tertuju pada _namja_ manis di seberang sana dengan tatapan kosong sepertinya, Bahkan, lebih dingin.

Dalam hatinya, Sehun merasakan penyesalan yang teramat besar hingga membuatnya sesak. Ia berharap lampu penyebrangan segera berubah hijau. Tatapannya yang tadi begitu dingin, kini berubah menjadi tatapan yang begitu sendu dan rasa sakit. Membuat Krystal terheran-heran.

Sehun sepenuhnya terdiam oleh seorang _namja_ imut itu. Tubuhnya dikendalikan oleh hatinya hingga ia tak bisa berbuat apapun. Di matanya, hanya namja itu yang terlihat jelas. Sangat jelas hingga yang lain terlihat begitu kabur. Hanya mereka berdua yang ada di dunia ini. Jantung Sehun berdetak lebih kencang dari biasanya. Tubuhnya tergetar. Matanya memanas.

"_Namja itu..."_

_,_

_,_

_**To Be Continued...**_


End file.
